


Remnant: A broken history

by Homerthe27



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Historical, Historical Figures, History book, Made up terms, Multi, Remnant world building, Textbook, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homerthe27/pseuds/Homerthe27
Summary: A catalog of stories across remnants, pieces of Remnants fractured history. About the people and events that had helped make Remnant the world it is today. AKA: the textbook Oobleck made team RWBY read
Kudos: 8





	Remnant: A broken history

**King Ozland the Last**

_Ozlan Peindragon Eldern. Was a 3rd Age Monarch, who served the leader of Vale's_ _Holy Knight and lead the kingdom of Vale through the great war._

_King Ozland Eldern, or as he became to be known as Ozlan the last, is the last reigning monarch. He was well known for ending the Great War and dismantling the aristocratical caste system that had plagued the four kingdoms. He has also been accredited for the founding of the Huntsmen Organization and ushering what has now been called the 4th age of remnant._ _And after the Vaccuo campaign, he was briefly undisputed ruler of all Remnant and has been widely considered to be the greatest warrior that the world has ever known. He then brought on the great reforms, giving Faunus equal citizenship, ending all forms of slavery across Remnant, ending the Holy Knights system, and distributing the kingdoms' wealth to all citizens._ _And ever since his vanishing from the public eye, rumors and mysteries have propelled his legacy to almost mythical heights._

_He has since been seen as a symbol of world citizenship and selflessness._

* * *

King Ozlan Eldern, was a member of the Vale Royal family and leader of the Vale Holy Knights in the 3rd age of Remnant in Beacon Castle. He was born in Beacon castle 98 years before the end of the great war to King Darther Duke of Aerogan and Queen Sumria Aerogan Dutchess of Patch.

It was there that he would live a sheltered childhood for the 12 years of life, never once stepping outside the castle's walls. There is little information regarding what his childhood was like, but it appeared that Ozlan was ignorant of anything that happened outside the castle walls. Whatever sources are left are the remains of the king's scribe had described him being an innocent and well-meaning boy. At the time of his schoolings however he was not considered very bright and would often fail in his schoolings. At the time other nobles began to think of how efficient a ruler Ozlan would be, especially his Uncle Lord Braxum Peindragon took note of this. He was an outcast by other members of the royal court. All these neigh sayers always held their tounges tight against Darther.

Though at the time Darther was considered meek man, by some and even his wife, if there was one issue that he was passionate about was that of his son. The two had a very close relationship as two were close by one another at almost all times and the King would often spend time playing with his son at every opportunity he had. Sumeria was also quite fond of her son. She was the one who taught Ozlan to play Chess when he was a kid and was the one who was in charge of his schooling. Queen Sumeria was a no-nonsense woman who had always come off as cold, and stern. The two were not a normal family by any means and sometimes even dysfunctional but there was no doubt that they had cared and respected each other.

Ozlan would inherit the throne from his father Darther Eldern at the age of 12. When his Uncle made his move against his father and had him killed, in an attempt to seize the crown himself. Ozlan never truly got over his father's death, as even in his prime, decades after his father's death he could still be found mumbling to himself, asking the spirit of his father. Officially he would not inherit the throne itself till his 17th birthday, he would spend the next 5 years of his life surviving power grabs by other royal family members, assassinations and other measures that his uncle took on him, he surprised the world by defeating all of them and living to see his coronation day. This is due in large part to his holy knight training. He had been taking combat classes since his father's death, as it was one of his father's last request. This would work great in his favor as when he turned 13 he was forced to flee the capital city to evade His Uncle and other usurpers and stayed away for 4 years when he could muster the forces to reclaim his throne. And in time he would inherit his own holy weapon Excaltious and be inducted in the holy knight's order and took on the title Knight of Virtue becoming the leader of his order of knights.

It was during this time of exile that Ozlan grew to love his subjects and the world around them and became the well-meaning king that would define his rule. As living among them for years made him appreciate the way the serfs lived and get on day by day, he saw first hand the hardships that befell upon. He was also forced to travel all across the world during his exile which gave him a deep understanding of the people around him and displaced any preconceived notions or prejudices that he had growing up. It was later that he had learned that a Grimm attacked left his Kingdom ravaged and bleak. His uncle then made it an Abohristic State, declaring all art and feelings of joy illegal. Ozlan could not sit back and plan anymore, he knew he would have to go back.

He would later find aid with other members of the order and the backing of the Mantle Kingdom, with their holy knights to assist in the aid of taking back his kingdom. When he returned to claim the throne it triggered the war of the Two Moons, a two-month civil war that divided the Kingdom. During which Ozlan was reunited with his Mother and stormed Beacon castle. It ultimately ended with an honorable duel against his cousin Key Peindragon, which lasted over three hours that left Ozlan victorious and was the youngest king to rule in history, and he would go on to serve the kingdom till the end of the great war. Which at that point he became the longest-reigning monarch in Remnants' history.

With the Usurpers, defeat and Ozlan were declared the rightful king his first act as king pardoned the knights and some of the lords that backed his Uncle. He held no grudges when the fighting stopped he only wanted it to end. There were no executions or charges filed against his Uncle or supporters they were all sentenced to exile and were stripped of their land and title. He had given those land and titles to his closest allies as a reward for helping his cause. Furthering the shock, he had asked Key to be his right hand having him join his order of knights, knowing that it was his Father's ambition to be king, not his. The two formed a strong friendship, one that would last until the end of their lives.

* * *

From then on, Ozlan would spend the next 60 years on diplomacy, trade, and spending decades, undoing his Uncles scars upon the land, making taking back former territories that the Kingdom had lost. He had his holy knights secure more Colonies for his people as well, as welcoming immigrants from all lands. He even established a treaty with the Khan Tribe, after hearing of their bravery saving the village of Sanus. He wanted to give them citizenship into his kingdom, however, he knew that the other lords and ladies would not approve of the plan, as they saw Faunus as creatures resembling humans. He did not want to risk anything that would lead to another civil war he compromised. He gave them protection zones from being hunted and sold into slavery. Though this did little to stop the discrimination against the faunus, it was still otherwise enforced, but not universally around the kingdom.

Years into his reign, he would court and marry Lady Akara, a princess from Mantle. The two's union, unlike the marriage with his parents, was done purely out of choice. The then Lady challenged him to arm wrestling contest when he visited mantle for a diplomatic mission. She won and the rest was history. It was described as a happy union, as the two of them while professional was absolutely stricken by one another. Lady Akara was described as someone who wore her heart on her sleeves at all time, and she was so stricken by the stories Ozlan would tell her about his many travels and his ideals. She ruled beside him for 30 years, until she was taken by sickness.

The two of them had two daughters; Princess Jydus and Princess Maryem. He loved his daughters very much and did his best to instruct them with the lessons and wisdom he had learned from his youth, hoping to pass his father's sword to one of them. Jydus was always willing to learn, but Maryem didn't seem to care. Still, he watched over, what was then called an era of peace, though later called the era of stagnation.

He spent decades acting as an ambassador and a negotiator between the other 3 kingdoms stepping in to offer aid where it needed and provided counsel to leaders who asked for it. He stopped uprisings before they have begun, and compromised where he thought it was needed. At this point, Vale had no standing army, say for his personal council of knights. Many praised him for his pacifist approach, though his enemies would condemn him as time went on. His policies were routed in pacifism, and his enemies called him weak. As if one deal had ended with the marriage of Jydus to a royal in Mantle. He hated it but, he needed it to secure peace.

However, when he was in the twilight years of his reign, Mantle had suddenly had become Abohristic much like how Vale was under his uncleʻs rule. This came after Great Burning. Where a swarm of Grimm broke through the kindgomʻs defenses and burned down 60% of the kingdomʻs land and killing over half the citiyʻs population. The then Judge, the grand ruler of Mantle, ended all diplomatic missionʻs with Vale, despite Ozlan pleas and warnings. Mistrel also following suit strengthening their alliance with each other. The two rapidly began building up their arms, as well went under a massive technological upgrade over 10 years, but at the cost of thousands of lives.

Ozlan ever the diplomatic did his best to ease the tensions that were brewing between his former allies, but by that time, the leadership that had stood beside him in his youth had long since died. They saw his aversion to war and direct conflict as a weakness. Both the land and began building colonies on Sanus, in Vale territory and entered their colonies. Ozlan knew that entering into the conflict would put his citizens in mortal danger as both Mistral and Mantle were better equipped for war then he was, and a war would put his oldest daughter in harm's way. So he allowed the kingdoms to enter his home trying to have co-territory with his ruling neighbors.

However, at the time, his citizens did not share his council. They saw him as weak and his glory days of the boy retaking his home were long behind him. This would prove to be a mistake because despite his best efforts tensions did not cease. And after a riot in the town of Sowyn turned into a massacre, Ozlan had no choice but declared war on Mistral and Mantle thus beginning the great war.

* * *

As king Ozlan was commander-and chief of Vale's armed forces and acted as head general through the progress of the war. Initially, with Vale having a smaller population than the other two kingdoms and were as technologically advanced, Mistral and Mantle thought the war would be quick and they would put Jydus on the throne and take Sanus for themselves. What they did underestimate were the kingdom's fighting spirit and Ozlan's military genius. Vale's Holy Knights were the best in Remnant and their mastery of aura rituals made them hard to combat with sheer numbers alone and Ozlan's days of war of his youth had not left him. What was once going to be overwhelming victory became an evergrowing stalemate. Even with the chieftain of Vaccuo in his corner, and their merry band of misfits. The days of war were long and destructive. He fought both on the field and in his court, as many pressured him to surrender to the Cold Alliance, to end the conflict. Some of the members of his own court would go on to try to assassinate him, from either turning traitor or just wanting the war to end.

Ozlan wanted the end of the fighting just as much as everyone else. He tried to negotiate a peace treaty with them 7 times throughout the war, all of which was turned down. Leaving Ozlan with no choice but continuing the campaign against them.

The ten years of war was the longest in his lifetime, with stories of bravery valor and horror to warrant a history book of its own. During which Jydus was executed by Mantle authorities and Maryem critically injured, his spirits were in total flux. Yet he stayed true to his believes and pressed on during the fight. In the 5th year of the war with the death count rising by the day, he issued a pardon for criminals and bandits in Sanus for the extra manpower and while it helped in restoring the stalemate that had been going on for the past five years it would only give away to the inevitable, the final Sanus campaign.

During the years of battle, many lives were lost, and many territories would be burned and destroyed. One of the most significant being Haven Library which was in Mistral's capital. In the wars 8th year a ragtag team of Vale Knights and Faunus militia infiltrate the building to capture the enemy's leaders and take Mistral's royals hostage. However, the plan went south, and the whole library with thousands of years of documents and stories was burned to the ground. Centuries of art and history were lost that day, as well as a vast number of royals, were trapped in the building as the fires went up including Empress Mun-Tai leaving the ambitious Mun-Yin to takes her place. No one knows how the fire started that day, but Yin blamed it on Ozlan rallied her troops and in began the Final Sanus campaign which would bring the war to its breaking point.

With a final attempt to end the war Mantle and Mistral pulled the majority of their forces through Sanus dessert, burning down Beacon castle and forcing the King and his remaining army to Vaccuo where the four armies would make one last stand. Tired and exhausted from the battle the remaining armies met at the dust facility out at the Vaccuo dust mines. Once there Ozlan asked one last time, for this war to end. He gave his enemies one last time, to undo the wrongs that they had done. They responded with bickering and insults against the old man, taunting him that if he had only acted sooner he could have ended the war long ago. Ozlan said nothing his fellow knights would note that Ozlan would start to cry during this exchange, acknowledging that their claims were true. He could have ended the war sooner, but he feared the cost of lives that it would bring and how he had ignored the warning signs that were the same from his youth. With one last tear shed, he, at last, drew his blade and engaged the enemy. The battle of Vaccuo lasted 3 hours, and Ozlan fought through all of them. There are many tales about king Ozlan and his knights during those long hours, the claims that he fought far stronger than a man 60 years younger than him. How he seemed to have the heavens answer his beck and call, and his aura was so strong that it turned the sand dunes to glass because of his strength. No matter how grandiose the accounts were even if they were inaccurate or not, more people died that day than at any point in the war. Whether it was by his sword, the Grimm, or just being in the immediate area the sea was stained in glass and blood. And on the last hour, Ozlan was standing high, his sword at the throats of the other rulers. And before he could give them the order to surrender, they were already on their knees bowing to the old king.

The last 10 years of fighting, was finally over. Vale had won the war. But at the cost of 50% of Remnant's population

* * *

As the winner of the war Ozlan was given the opportunity to be hailed as sovereign of the world. To unite all humanity as he had once dreamed. Though when asked for terms, he pondered many days on it. He sent the leaders away to the isle of Vytal, the same place he was coronated king over 90 years ago. Many assume that it was there that he would declare himself world sovereign. But to everyone's surprise, that was not Ozlan's vison. Here is what he declared the Vytal Testimony, decreeing as of that day there would be no more kings and queens, abolishing all future empires for all of the time.

It was here he would finally achieve his father's wishes by declaring that all Holy Knights would be defunct and all royal families must sign away their claims to power and their land. Political power was now something that could not be earned by blood. It was also here that he would replace the old order with Huntsmen and Huntresses, where anyone regardless of who you were born from was charged to protecting the world. Huntsmen were to be trained similarly to holy knights, with training them with aura and their semblances but not nearly to the extent that the holy knights were trained to do. The Huntsmen range of action was also different than holy knights as they would answer and serve all kingdoms, least of all the one where they were born from. And finally, this also declared that Slavery in all forms was now illegal, and granted universal rights to all creatures of the earth including the Faunus tribes.

The other leaders were surprised by the declaration and saw it as a trick by Vale to seize their power in a way that didn't make him look like an emperor. However, they changed their tunes when they realized that Ozlan's and his men were the first to sign the Testimony. The other leaders and nobles then reluctantly signed away their privilege and claims. Finally putting an end to the war.

From then he sent his four closest brothers in Arms. Lady Yain, Lady Vast, Lady Syrlin, and Lady Ryth all former knights of Vale, became the 4 founding principles of the Huntsmen Academies. Ozlan would spend the next four years training the first class of Huntsmen, at all the academies. Then as his last act as king, declared them servents of Remnants. Then he and the other 5 knights would leave Vytal and were never seen again. Saying these immortal words as he part.

_"You are now servants of the world. No matter how the morality of the world changes with time please remember, that you are loyal to Remnant. This is what I charge you now till then end of time. To do good and only good."_

There is no record saying what happened to Ozlan and the other knights of renowned after that. Like the other formal nobles, they had their identity erased and for all intents and purposes died then and there. There were rumors and sighting the world over but no one knows what happened. Some say that he spent the rest of his life traveling the world, others say that he retired to a small island for the remainder of his days. Some even say that he spent the rest of his days as a Huntsman himself. If the other founding members knew anything, they took that secret to the grave. They would speak of him fondly and warmly thereafter, but they never mentioned his whereabouts or fate to anyone. It wasn't until the 20th class of Huntsmen, 20 years after the end of the War did they announce that Old king had passed away.

He was 112 at the time, and a mourning period for 2 months was held across the world. Though his burial site is not known to the world a memorial sight is present at each Huntsmen academy. During his mourning period, Mantle launched the CTT tower in all Kingdoms forever connecting the world.

Forever cementing Remnant in the 4th age, the age of connection.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Now I bet you I know what you are thinking. Homer, what the f*ck did I just read, why are you writing a history book instead of Code:RWBY 4? And what the f*ck is with all these vague terms and references that we don't have in cannon? Fanfiction is supposed to be escapism why would you write a textbook?!
> 
> Well its simple, I wanted to explore Remnant's history. The show has some gaps in its timeline, and I wanted to give it some context and show what exactly is what Oobleck was teaching in class. I have so many headcanons and built in-lore for the show that I don't have a lot of time to explore it in a lot of stories I plan to write. So I decided why not write a history book? I like giving context to things so this would be fun. And who else to start with but with one of Ozpin's past lives. And since these stories are being written by a normal person in remnant it would be written by their point of view, so Salem and Ozma's tale won't be included, or not directly.
> 
> And even though I gave a rough outline for Ozlan's stuff in this chapter I will have other chapters that will reference him, and go into more specifics about some of the events I glossed over.
> 
> There would be vague references to actual show stuff, give me a shout if you see it. Or give me a shout if you hate it, I don't mind.
> 
> So until I update again, stay safe! (Next update will probably be a new project/Ned Au)


End file.
